Taken
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "Who do you think you are?,Who do you think I am?,You only love me to see me breaking ,You only want me when I'm take" not a song fic just inspired by 1D's song Taken


Taken

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter always belong to JK. Rowling, But Harry belong to me#digampar, Taken is belong to Alexandreia Florentine**

**Warning: OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Non Songfic I just inspired by one direction song and my experience.**

"_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think I am?**_

_**You only love me to see me breaking **_

_**You only want me when I'm taken**_

_**One direction_Taken"**_

__**Harry POV**

Kami masih duduk berhadapan di tempat ini, tempat yang sama saat aku memintanya untuk kencan pertama kami dan dia menolakku. Kami masih duduk berhadapan dengan kondisi yang sama masih saling berdiam diri tanpa bicara apapun. Ginny menatap ku dan mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa kabar, Harry?" Tanya nya

"aku baik, sangat baik seperti yang kau lihat saat ini." jawab ku datar, suasana kembali hening.

"Harry, aku ingin bicara dengan mu…" ujarny

"katakan saja, tapi jangan terlalu lama, aku masih harus kembali kekantor,Gin, aku harap kau mengerti." Ujar ku

"aku menyesal menolak ajakan kencan mu waktu itu, apa… aku sudah terlambat?" Ujarnya, aku sedikit kaget dengan apa yang baru saja di katakannya, dua minggu yang lalu aku mengajaknya berkencan dan bermaksud memperbaiki hubungan kami yang sempat berakhir tapi dia menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan.

"Ginny, aku tidak bisa…. Maaf, kau terlambat… benar-benar terlambat…" ujarku

"apa ini semua karena Hermione?" tanyanya

"hal ini tak ada kaitannya dengan Hermione, Ginny…" ujarku

"tentu ada Harry, dia…. Saat ini kau dan Hermione berpacaran kan? jadi aku yakin dia alasannya!" Ujarnya nada suaranya semakin meninggi

"siapa yang menolak pada awalnya? Aku bermaksud memperbaiki hubungan kita yang rusak dan agar kita bisa kembali berpacaran, tapi siapa yang menolak? Jadi jangan pernah salahkan Mione untuk semua ini!" ujarku

"Harry aku…"

"dengar Ginny, aku sangat enggan membicarakan hal ini, aku harap kau mengerti. Kau menolakku saat itu, dan sudah jelas kalau kita memang tak bisa bersama lagi." ujarku lalu mengambil mantel musim dinginku dan melangkah keluar café ini, meninggalkan Ginny yang masih duduk di dalam dan menangis.

Aku kembali ke kantor dan mendapati Hermione sudah duduk di sofa yang berada di tengah ruanganku, dia langsung menghampiriku, saat melihatku melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan.

"ada apa?" Tanyanya, aku menggeleng dan melepas mantel ku, dan kembali berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakkan diatas meja kerjaku, posisi kepala auror benar-benar menyita waktuku.

"Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi, aku berhenti sesaat dari kegiatanku, dan menatapnya, mata heazelnutnya yang selalu bisa membuatku tenang menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"tidak terjadi, apapun mione, jadi, kau tenang saja. Dan lebih baik kau kembali ke ruangan mu jam makan siang sudah selesaikan?" Ujarku, dia menghampiriku dan menciumku sekilas.

"ceritakan padaku jika ada masalah Harry…" ujarnya

"aku baik-baik saja, love." Kataku, Mione menyerah dengan sikap keras kepala ku dan langsung berjalan keluar ruanganku.

Malam ini aku terpaksa pulang sendirian dan membiarkan Hermione pulang duluan karena masih banyak berkas yang harus ku selesaikan. Tiba-tiba saja pandangan mataku mengarah pada sebuah pintu yang selalu terkunci dan hanya aku yang bisa membukanya, ruangan yang hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa masuk kedalamnya.

"sudah lama sekali…" gumam ku saat berada tepat di depan pintu itu

"lilly evans potter." Aku menyebutkan kata kunci yang sengaja ku pilih untuk masuk kedalam ruangan ini. saat pintu terbuka, aroma masa lalu langsung menguar dari dalamnya dan memasuki indra penciumanku, aku masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Masih sama, dan belum ada yang berubah, karena aku tak akan pernah merubahnya, foto-foto Ginny terantung di dalamnya, tak hanya foto Ginny, tapi juga foto kami.

Memiliki Hermione dalam kehidupanku bukan berarti kalau aku bisa melupakan masalaluku bukan? Belum, setidaknya Hermione belum bisa menutup seutuhnya lubang yang masih terbuka lebar di hatiku saat ini. aku tersenyum miris saat melihat foto-fotoku dan Ginny, 3 tahun dan semuanya berakhir begitu saja begitu cepat. Dan saat aku berusaha memperbaikinya kembali dia menolaknya. Lalu kenapa pagi ini dia meminta ku untuk kembali? Apa tujuannya dan apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya? apa dia masih mencintaiku, mungkinkah?

Aku kembali tertawa miris mengingat itu semua, tidak, apa yang dilakukan Ginny tadi siang bukan karena dia masih mencintai ku dan ingin memperbaiki semuanya, dia melakukan itu semua hanya untuk kembali membuat ku terluka, hanya karena aku terlihat seperti barang untuknya, saat dia bosan dia akan membuangku, dan saat aku dimiliki oranglain dia kembali menginginkan ku. aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh di hadapannya, dia hanya ingin menunjukkan oranglain kalau dia Ginny Weasley, gadis biasa saja mampu memiliki Harry Potter, seperti itu kah aku dimatanya? Seperti barang dan perhiasan yang bisa dia pamerkan ke semua orang, aku kembali tersenyum miris jika mengingat ini semua, memberikan semua hal yang kumiliki untuk gadis yang bahkan tak pernah mengagap ku manusia selama kami berpacaran, apa aku harus kembali padanya saat ini? tidak aku rasa tidak.

Aku mengambil semua foto-foto yang ada di dalam ruangan ini dan bersiap membakarnya, saat itu seekor burung hantu masuk dan hinggap di bahuku, ini Herms, burung hantu coklat milik Ginny aku sangat mengenali burung hantu cantik yang ku hadiahi saat ulangtahunnya 3 tahun yang lalu.

"hei, Herms." Ujarku, burung itu menjatuhkan sebuah gulungan kecil surat, aku mengambilnya dan membacanya.

_"aku ingin bertemu dengan mu besok saat jam makan siang Di café tempat kita biasa bertemu._

_ With love, Ginny Weasley." _ Aku membuang surat itu dan mengirim Herms kembali bersama dengan jam tangan yang di berikan Ginny satu tahun yang lalu saat hari ulang tahun ku, aku bermaksud mengembalikannya, dan besok aku akan menemuinya, akan ku katakan semua hal yang ingin ku katakan padanya.

Aku melangkah keluar dan membakar semua foto-foto itu di perapian dan menggati semua foto-foto itu dengan foto-foto Hermione, aku terduduk di sofa ruanganku dan masih menatap api-api itu membakar foto-foto berisi kenangan masa lalu kami, saat itu pintu ruangan ku terbuka dan Hermione masuk kedalam, ia sudah tak memakai setelan kerjanya, hanya menggunakan mantel musim dingin, shal, dan sepatu bootnya.

"Mione, kenapa ke sini?" Tanyaku

"ini sudah hampir tengah malam, dan kau belum juga pulang ke rumah, aku menunggu sejak tadi, aku khawatir jadi aku menyusulmu kesini, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya

"yeah, dan sebentar lagi aku akan pulang." Ujarku, Mione menatap perapian tempatku membakar semua foto-foto Ginny, dia mendekat dan langsung menatapku.

"aku tak percaya kau membakarnya…" ujarnya

"tidak ada yang salahkan?" ujarku lalu berjalan keruangan kecil itu dan kembali menutup pintunya.

"aku tahu kau masih menyayanginya Harry, jadi aku mohon jangan berbohong padaku, untuk kali ini." ujarnya

"jangan konyol! Kau fikir kalau aku masih memiliki perasaan dengan nya lalu aku akan berpacaran dengan mu seperti sekarang?" Ujarku

"siapa tahu, aku hanya sebagai pelampiasan untukmu." Ujarnya asal

"berhenti berbicara seperti itu, kau tahu itu semua omong kosong. Aku sudah melupakan Ginny, dan saat aku memilih seorang menjadi pasanganku, itu artinya aku serius." Ujarku, Hermione hanya tersenyum dan menyentuh pipiku, dan menatap ke Emerald green milikku. Aku menciumnya singkat sebelum akhirnya mematikan api perapian dan bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah kami.

Keesokkan harinya, aku menemui Ginny di Café tempat kami biasa nya bertemu dan makan siang bersama, Ginny sudah duduk di sana, seperti biasa selalu terlihat modis berhubung dia adalah seorang desighner terkenal di dunia sihir saat ini.

"Sudah lama menungguku?" Tanyaku, Ginny menggeleng dan akan memanggil pelayan tapi aku melarangya.

"aku hanya sebentar, aku sudah janji akan makan siang dengan Mione dan orangtuanya hari ini, ada apa?" Ujarku lagi, Ginny menggenggam tanganku dan langsung menatap mata Emerald Green ku

"Harry, bisakah kita kembali lagi? aku tahu aku bodoh, dan tolol atau bahkan egois karena melakukan hal ini, tapi aku benar-benar masih mencintaimu…" ujarnya, aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya perlahan

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa,kan? aku dan Hermione sudah berencana untuk lebih serius, Gin. Dan perasaan yang kau bilang cinta itu, itu bukan cinta ke-egoisan mu. Kau tahu selama ini kau hanya melihatku seperti orang bodoh, aku hanya sebuah boneka untuk mu, Gin. Saat kau bosan kau bisa membuangku, tapi saat orang lain memiliki ku kau akan berusaha mendapatkan ku lagi, hanya menunjukkan kepada mereka kalau kau bisa. Bukan itu yang ku inginkan, jadi aku harap kau mengerti. Aku tak bisa kembali padamu, dan aku juga tak bisa mencintaimu lagi. kau dimataku untuk saat ini hanya seperti adikku, tidak lebih." Ujarku, Ginny Hanya diam dan menghapus air matanya, lalu menatapku tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, maafkan aku karena sudah mengganggu hubungan mu dengan Mione." Ujarnya

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan setelah itu keluar dari café itu dan menemui Hermione di restaurant prancis favorite kami, aku baru saja memasuki ambang pintu dan mendapati Hermione sudah duduk menunggu ku.

"Maaaf aku terlambat." Ujarku, lalu menciumnya sebentar, sebelum duduk di tempat kami.

"tidak, apa-apa aku juga baru datang." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, aku memanggil pelayan dan mulai menyebutkan pesanan kami.

"Bagaimana dengan Ginny?" Tanya Mione

"Aku berhasil memberikannya pengertian, Mione, jadi jangan Khawatir." Ujarku, dia hanya diam dan mengangguk sambil meminum Campage nya.

"Mom dan Dad belum datang?" Tanyaku

"mereka tidak jadi makan siang bersama mereka, Dad tiba-tiba harus menangani operasi dan Mom tidak mau pergi kalau tidak sama Daddy, kau tau sendirilah." Ujarnya, aku hanya nyengir dan mengambil garpu untuk menyantap pesanan kami yang baru tiba.

**END, FIN, dan TAMAT.**

**Untuk sekian kalinya saya bikin Ending ngatung maafin Flo deh. Aku harap semuanya suka sama FF ini yah, dan jangan lupa untuk review nya yah. Untuk FF Mine mungkin bakal aku lanjut jum'at ya?**

**Alexandreia Florentine**


End file.
